Of Fruitless Chase, the Myth of Apollo and Daphne
by Moon Fever
Summary: A myth that is etiological to why Apollo's sacred plant is the Laurel tree. Eros, insulted by Apollo's arrogance serves revenge by making Apollo fall in love for the first time with the nymph Daphne.
1. Prelude

**Author's Notes: **This is my reworking of the myth of Daphne and Apollo which can be found in Ovid's Metamorphoses. Please review! It'll be very much appreciated :)

* * *

**Prelude**

Each god and goddess on Mount Olympus carried their own special weapon. Whether it be of the sweet kisses Aphrodite exuded along with her magical belt or Athena's spear, the characteristics of the weapon represented the aspect of life the god covered. Apollo's arrows represented the sudden infection and death that came from pestilence and disease whereas Artemis' arrows struck the hearts of women in childbirth, sending them to the realm of Hades. But Eros, mischievous and coy had arrows made to not only inflict love and desire but also repulsion from the very thought of love. The quick searing heat of love could taint anyone, at anytime and cause great distress to those who pursued those who were struck with Eros' lead tipped arrows of abhorrence.

Here we begin the myth of Apollo and his ill-fated pursuit of Daphne, the lovely nymph - daughter of Peneus.

Eros sat cross-legged, adjusting his bow. The fine wood of it sheathed in a fine film of gold, it was a truly lavish weapon and it was most beloved the god of love and desire. Though it was small, it was crafted beautifully. His constant companion Aphrodite had even suggested him that the craftwork of his bow and arrows even rivalled that of Hephaestus whose work was known to be the most magnificent of the world. There was no wonder that Eros would spend hours at a time bending the bow, checking that it was functioning properly and generally admiring its great beauty. As he played with his bow, Apollo the god of music, healing and prophecy strode past and raised a sceptical eyebrow at Eros.

After all, Apollo had just recently defeated the great dragon Python and was extremely proud to finally have a location for his oracle. But what was a weaker god like Eros doing handling weapons only fit for great gods such as himself?

Glancing down at contempt as Eros played with his bow, Apollo voiced his concern. "Why in the world do you have warlike weapons in your possession, you reckless scum?" he said with anger and arrogance, "They have no right to be in your hands! Only great gods such as I deserve to handle such objects, to inflict mighty wounds upon such horrors such as Python! Go amuse yourself with little torches or something - watch the flames and be content with that instead of meddling with weapons deserving of my touch." Apollo finished his spiel and continued glaring at poor Eros who pouted with great indignation.

"Hmph, Phoebus… you may be able to conquer the whole world with your strong bow and arrows but I'm able to strike your heart with one small arrow. So there!" Clutching his bow and stuffing his arrows into his quiver, small Eros extended his wings whilst issuing Apollo with a lethal expression. Eros surely didn't appreciated being held in such contempt by the aristocratic god, and took great Phoebus' words as insult. Waving his wings, he caught the gentle breeze and ascended up above the lord Apollo to Parnassus.

On its lofty slopes, the vengeful Eros removed two arrows from his quiver. One of the arrows beheld love, meticulously crafted with a narrow and sharp tip of gold. The other repelled love, and was crudely crafted with a blunt tip of lead. Eros, known for his calculating and mischievous ways had devised a plan to which nothing but woe would be dealt to the almighty Apollo. With a small chuckle, Eros shot the arrow resisting all feelings of love to a nymph, Daphne was her name, daughter to a river god. With a menacing gaze, the arrow of love he directed to Apollo's breast, and so was Apollo's heart first inflamed with the emotion of love.

"Muahaha! Now take _that _to your chest Mr 'Only I'm worthy for this weapon'. May great pain and sorrow ensue during your quest for the lovely Daphne! First love hurts eh?" Eros taunted with small hands upon his hips.


	2. A Vow to Chastity

**Author's Notes:** Here's the second part… not sure how many other parts there will be though. To Snowmane, thanks very much for your review! In answer to your query, Artemis is a goddess of contradictions. She's a bit like Dionysus who represents both disorder (destruction of those who opposed his cult, ie. Lycurgis) and restoration and creation (He rescues his mother Semele from the underworld and assigns her to become a minor goddess of sacrifices complete with a new name). Actually both Apollo and Artemis are contradictory gods, where Artemis protects the wellbeing of wild animals she also hunted them down. Apollo's arrows brought disease yet he was the god of healing, and also father to the god of medicine Asclepius. Artemis though she serves to protect young girls and women in childbirth, whenever a women died in childbirth in ancient Greece, the cause would fall upon her. Like the animals she hunted, she was wild and unpredictable and liable for favourable or unfavourable action at any time. She's a little double sided don't you think?

My god, I've rambled on so much… I'm sorry!

****

A Vow to Chastity

As soon as the sleek arrow of Eros slipped into Apollo's immortal heart, he felt himself stall from his wanderings. Weak kneed with the emotion, Apollo could only picture one woman in his mind. The emotion was a strange one, it gave him a sense of hopeless longing yet it gave him great, intense joy. The trees he walked through filtered Helios' light, dappling the scenery and yet all Apollo could think of was how the beauty of Daphne was far more desirable than the woodlands showered in sun. Apollo was suddenly besotted, yet not too far away in the woods, Daphne was repulsed at the thought of love.

Barefoot and adorned in thin garments, Daphne stalked the leaf strewn paths of the wood. Her long flowing hair was bound as a young maiden's was, and she declared that she would always deny any love offered to her. Even if it was from a great god such as Phoebus. For Daphne envisioned herself like the great Artemis, who cherished her chastity and preferred the thrill of the hunt and the allure of nature to any man. After all, great purity was treasured beyond anything else and Artemis demanded that any nymphs following her rule were to remain virgins. But Daphne's beauty and grace made it almost impossible for her to deny love as she was often wooed and pursued whenever she wandered the well trodden paths. She spurned all her suitors with great distaste and one day with great desperation she visited her father. Peneus the river god shook his head in woe, with a daughter as precious as Daphne he had often thought that whoever had the charms to win over the affections of Daphne would be great and good.

She explained to him her longing for a life of purity, and he only replied with a soft voice full of sadness. "My dear daughter, I have often wished for a son in law. I am getting old now and it would be of immense joy for me to see a grandchild. But now you will deny me of that?" Daphne blushed, apologetic and ashamed she hung her head. For she thought her own needs was more important than that of her father. It seemed almost a crime to get married, and Daphne certainly did not want to commit to such a sin. With a tender touch, Daphne hung her arms around her father's neck and looked him in the eye. Sincere and unrelenting, her words poured honestly from her mouth.

"Please, father. Let me live a legacy like Artemis, unmarried and pure. That is my only desire I seek from you."

With a heavy heart, Peneus consented. The dream of seeing grandchildren flitted away, but he could not help but think and even hope that her loveliness would say otherwise. Leaving her father with a grateful goodbye, the nymph ran free through the woods, her shadow leaping across the streams and white flowers she passed. Her hair was becoming wild and free and it was flung about by her running. But beyond her control, the great Apollo caught sight of her lean figure streaking past him which only raised a deep desire. He felt his soul inflate with a sense of longing greater than the longing of a man who had not tasted a morsal for a year have a piece of bread suspended just beyond his reach. Clutching his lyre with strong fingers, he felt as if he had no other existence other than capturing Daphne into his arms, loving her tenderly. Apollo felt his need for her overcome over all other thoughts that he denied his own gift of the prophecy to foretell the misery that lay ahead for him. And like a stack of hay being ignited by a torch that a peasant may neglect at dawn, so Apollo's desire for Daphne flared.

The chase had begun.


End file.
